Creation of internal grooves in the shoulder area of a tire that are oriented axially may have several advantages. First, the axial grooves may decrease the heat generation in the tire that is built up when the tire is rolling. Second, the grooves may evacuate the water by the tire side during operation on a vehicle, which may improve the visibility of drivers behind the vehicle. The grooves also provide tire flexibility in the shoulder area which may improve tire performance. The grooves may also be used to mount temperature sensing devices to monitor the shoulder temperature. The grooves may be also used to install retractable stud pins for enhanced winter driving.